Shades of Red
by struckbycarsondreams
Summary: Based on the gif set floating around about Kurbastian in a Freaky Friday setting. AU. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Title: Shades of Red

Rating: PG-13

Words: 1,500+

Pairing: Kurtbastian

Summary: Based on the gif set floating around about Kurbastian in a Freaky Friday reality. (struckbycarsondreams(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/22176173303 )

A miscommunication between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe is brought to the next level when Sebastian comes across Kurt at a Chinese Restaraunt. For their disagreements and arguments have reached their peaks. Perhaps fate, disguised as a woman with fortune cookies, has other plans.

**A/N: Updates will first be posted onto my tumblr-struckbycarsondreams- so if you want quicker updates, that is the place to go: /tagged/shades_of_red **

**Also, thanks to tumblr user dannyseguel who made a lovely graphic. If you need help finding these links, they will be on my profile :)**

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat in the new Chinese Restaurant in West Lima, tapping his foot and humming to himself the final bars of "Not the Boy Next Door" from his NYADA audition. Of course, he was happy to have been given a congratulations and praise- even Rachel said so; but the indignant reply and flash of rejection and yearning in her eyes told him differently.

He gazed at the banners and red paper lanterns that read Grand Opening, the miniature statue of a Buddha at the cashier's stand already decked with bills and coins, the porcelain cat's paw moving mechanically. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Rose-colored napkins and various shades of red provided a bit of sophistication that a person wouldn't usually see in Ohio- which is exactly why Kurt and Blaine jumped at the chance of a change in dining scenery. Which, no offense to Breadstix, but the usual round of cold soup and stale (though numerous) bread became too much of a routine.

Plus, their days were numbered. In mere weeks, Kurt would be leaving for New York- if the recognition he got for Not the Boy Next Door was any indication- and Blaine would be stuck there, in Lima, on his own. They used every waking moment together and made sure not to waste any time as the clock was ticking.

His mood was indifferent and expectant while he waited for Blaine's arrival; That is, until a voice that was definitely not of his boyfriend's and annoyingly condescending tone spoke in front of him," Well if it isn't Pinocchio."

Kurt scoffed. Any other moment, he would have jumped at the chance to participate in this never-ending timely quarrel, but life was good for him at the moment and nothing ca bring him down. "Where's sweet ass cheeks? I don't seem to be finding him anywhere…" Then again, would Kurt ever object to defending himself?

He narrowed his eyes at the speaker who's lips were stretched into a smirk. "Really? Is that the best you can do?" His eyebrow quirked,"Or has the time spent grazing in the grass and premiering your ever-so meerkat face on the Animal Planet faze your judgement and thought?"

"Cute. I thought we were past the meerkat retorts. Fine, I guess I'll return to the 'ol blushing milkmaid. Do tell me what my fair lady has been up to lately."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him," Well if you must know, I have been indirectly accepted into NYADA and am well on my way out of this town. Nothing is going to upset me anytime soon Sebastian. Not even you."

Sebastian shrugged," Yeah go ahead. If making a living as a serial killer in New York who's out to get the other dimly-lit starlets of the Big Apple in avenged rage over being cast as, yet again, the third understudy-then have fun." He smirked, pulling out the chair with a screeching sound.

Kurt's mood was adamant and his face flared up. Sebastian sat, relishing in the sight of the boy before him with ears turning red and looking as if he wanted to gouge Sebastian's eyes out with the chopstick his fingers were toying with or burn his face with the red candle placed in the center of the table- whichever applied to the fancy restaurant etiquette.

It was one thing to make fun of him, his looks, or his boyfriend- but tear him down when he's already climbed so high? Hell no. Kurt's anger reached its peak up to the point where when he spoke his voice was tense and of louder volume that brought a bit of attention from other diners.

"What the hell Sebastian? First you say you cleaned up your act and donated to Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation and now you're tearing me down when I'm already up. What is your problem?"

Sebastian didn't expect the outburst but raised his eyebrow and continued nonetheless,"Oh I never said I changed sweetie. Sorry if you can't disassociate actions from plausible words of statement."

Kurt was more than outraged by now,"So it wasnt enough to know a person and indirectly driving them to their attempted suicide to get your act to change. Well would you look at this. Sebastian the slut Smythe has finally proved to the world that he really has no heart or empathy."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and his hand slammed on the table, clattering forks and silverware, as he raised a finger to point at him. It didn't help that Sebastian has already resented himself since that day and very nearly drowned in his own guilt. "Okay that's it! Hummel, you listen to me and you listen to me right now. Stop pretending that you're so much greater than everyone. Stop fooling everyone, stop fooling yourself because frankly you can't seem to accept the fact that you really are..nothing. You're nothing special your just-"

"Cookie?"

He stopped his venom-laced words and glared at the old lady who interrupted his rants. "Excuse me. I was talking here."

She only smiled wider, held out the tray of two fortune cookies and offered again,"Cookie?"

Sebastian moved to speak, harsh words at the tip of his tongue until Kurt gave him a warning look,"Sebastian…be nice to the kind lady, she's just offering us some cookies." He said through clenched teeth.

He directed his voice towards the older Chinese women and spoke with a softer tone,"Thank you for the offer…Miss…but I haven't even ordered my dinner yet. I'm still waiting for my boyfriend, actually…"

"Yeah, where is Bowtie anyways? Or did he finally stand you up?" Sebastian piped into the conversation,"Took him long enough. Frankly, I'm not too sure what's the big hype. He's been hanging around you for months now and really? Doesn't looking at the pasty gay face at every waking moment getting a little-"

"Cookie?"

"Fine I'll take the damn cookie!" Kurt yelled, standing up from his chair and knocking down silverware to the floor as he did so, forks, chopsticks, and soup spoons clattering on the floor alarming some diners. Kurt looked down, his vision blurring with tears that were threatening to fall. No, this wasn't happening.

So he did the only thing he could do. He walked away. He gave a sigh, one last look at Sebastian's taunting smirk, and left with a rigid "Fuck you Sebastian."

The woman gave Sebastian a smile and began to open her mouth. He reached out his hand to grab a cookie at the last moment. "Just save it. Ill take the cookie." She beamed a wicked smile, a smirk appearing as she turned and walked away.

Once Kurt disappeared behind the partitioners that led to the restroom, he locked the door and slid down to the floor to pull himself together. For the heck of it, he pulled out the cookie wrapped in plastic and opened it.

Unbeknownst to him, Sebastian was doing the same from the dining area, wondering why exactly the woman was so persistent in them taking a fortune cookie.

They both pulled out the fortune and read:

"A journey soon begins,  
its prize reflected in another's eyes.  
When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back. "

-"Whatever that means"  
-"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Kurt quickly stopped to pick up his phone that was buzzing. He placed the phone next to his ear and was met with a frazzled,"Kurt- oh my god. I am so sorry. You probably thought I stood you up or something by now. Its-okay this is embarrassing but remember how I told you that my car was beginning to act funky?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling at the comfort of Blaine's voice,"Yes, I do. I also remember telling you to stop by the shop and get it fixed but someone didn't appear to listen…"

"Okay okay. I get it. Sorry. I know I sent you over there and never showed up. That was inconsiderate of me. I'll make it up to you next week. Or I can hitch a ride over there if you'd like?"

Kurt stood up from the floor and walked out the door, seeing the back of Sebastian's head still at his table. "No. It's fine, Blaine."

"Are you sure? Are you okay Kurt?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now. See you tomorrow on our usual Saturday morning coffee runs at the Lima Bean."

"Always. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that, they hung up- Kurt walking straight out towards the door. By his luck, he happened to walk straight into Sebastian going the same way. He didn't dare look into his eyes and brushed right past him and into the comfort of his own car.

What the two didn't see, however, was the same old woman who watched everything with a devious look on her face. Oh she was up to something alright- and she couldn't wait to watch it unfold.

—-

Kurt and Sebastian could barely sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 1: Switch

**Title:** Shades of Red

**Rating:** PG-13

**Words:** 1,000+

**Pairing:** Kurtbastian

**Beta:** .com

**Summary:** Based on the gif set floating around about Kurbastian in a Freaky Friday reality. (struckbycarsondreams(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/22176173303 )

A miscommunication between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe is brought to the next level when Sebastian comes across Kurt at a Chinese Restaraunt. For their disagreements and arguments have reached their peaks. Perhaps fate, disguised as a woman with fortune cookies, has other plans.

**Author's note**: Sorry this isn't as long as the first- I promise they will be longer in the future but this is just that favorite confrontation we need to introduce that we've all been waiting for! It's going to get a bit confusing when they eventually switch so I put it in this way:

**Sebastian/Kurt** is their actual names but in the switched bodies. If I were to refer to one as Sebastian- that means Sebastian in Kurt's body.

Ex: His confusion was soon mixed anger and worry. "Sebastian! What did you do?"

-This is Kurt in Sebastian referring to Sebastian in Kurt's body. (That sounds a bit confusing but I'll show you the difference)

**_Sebastian/Kurt_ **is the opposite. It is the action that one does in the other's body, as if using the others' to trick or fool someone, per say Blaine or Finn.

Ex: He grinned not-so-innocently at _Sebastian_ who looked rather dumbfounded.

-Here, you can see the difference. Instead, we have them associating with each other with their own names— if that makes sense.

Sorry if that doesn't make sense, but I hope it clears up once you actually read it. If you have any questions on that, please don't hesitate in asking :)

**Updates will first be posted onto my tumblr-struckbycarsondreams- so if you want quicker updates, that is the place to go: /tagged/shades_of_red**

**Also, thanks to tumblr user dannyseguel who made a lovely graphic. If you need help finding these links, they will be on my profile :)**

* * *

The next morning when Kurt made his usual way to the Lima Bean on a foggy Saturday morning, he released an exasperated and frustrated sigh when he saw the very same person from the previous night.

He gathered himself, took a deep breath to remain level-headed, and walked in to order. He didn't dare look into the green, patronizing eyes he knew was watching him.

Once given his Grande Nonfat Mocha, he sat in the only open table…across from Sebastian. He gave a blank stare and sat down against his will, preparing himself for the confrontation he knew was underway. In three…two…one…

"Once again, we've got Bambi prancing about at the Lima Bean." Kurt steeled himself and retorted," So now I'm a deer. Alright Meerkat, our positions still stand. I can say the same to you. Doesn't your HIV infected self have anywhere else to be? A cock to suck? A whore to fuck?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, testing him. "Let's set things straight- or at least, as straight as things can be with you since you manage to look like both a cross-dresser and male little red riding hood at the same time; But considering you have your screeching voice that may or may not be used in the future to drive any passerby mentally insane, I am going to keep it real for you." He paused, smirking as be could almost feel Kurt's temper reaching it's limit.

"Okay, really? I've tried to imagine but I just have to ask.." Kurt managed to refrain and keep his voice calm enough to ask with a tense,"What?" Sebastian placed a look of mock wonder and confusion. "I just…don't get it. Why put through so much trouble to get noticed. Sweetie, you shouldn't bother and stop trying so hard. Anything you do- no matter what you do, you are still below me. Who else is going to find interest in you? Other than Hair Gel who really shouldn't be wasting his time. Why with the attention? You're not going to get it. Did your pathetic years of public high school being pushed into lockers and tossed around phase your judgement? What a poor little thing you-"

And Kurt slapped him.

Kurt reeled back as if struck by an electric shock and the next thing he knew, he was grasping into his cheek like Sebastian who yelled,"You slapped me. You actually slapped me."

Sebastian's mouth opened in shock, his expression of surprise mirroring that of Kurt's. For even if those were his own words, the voice that said it was not his. "Why do you look like me?"

Kurt rubbed his face, the sting of skin against skin more apparent than ever. His anger slowly died down and was replaced with confusion and fear-the term "seeing yourself from another's point of view" taking on a completely different meaning.

"Sebastian..what-" He stopped, open mouthed and mute. Nope, that voice was definitely not of his own. It was of the cocky, annoyingly condescending voice that he couldn't bear to hear.

His confusion was soon mixed anger and worry. "What the hell did you do Sebastian?" He yelled, wincing at the voice that was not of his own- staring into his own blue eyes.

"Me?" Sebastian grimaced at the evidently noticeable higher pitch to his voice. "Why are you assuming this was my fault?" He said, glaring and narrowing his eyes at the mirror in front of him.

"Because I didn't do anything."  
"Bullshit. You slapped me. You must have done some bitch act of yours." His face turned up uncomfortably, not used to Kurt's voice speaking his vulgar words on his tongue.

"I didn't do anything. I slapped you because you were being a dick. What? You think I want to be in the body of a slut? I can already feel the ick of being used…" He shuddered.

"Yeah Hummel? Well I don't fancy your super tight jeans and shrill voice either so I guess we both lose. What even is this shirt? I mean really? Is it a vest? A corset? Or both?" Sebastian, or Kurt's, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's a classic Alexander McQueen cut sweater vest for your information, not that you'd have the class to begin with to know that." He spat with disdain.

"This doesn't matter! I don't give a crap about any of this! I just want you to fix this!"  
"You think we'd still be in this mess right now if I knew how to fix it?"  
"Maybe. Or are you mentally incapable too?"  
"Well you're not doing very much to fix this either so shut up."  
"You were the one who slapped me!"  
"That had absolutely nothing to do with it and you know it Smythe."  
"Everything was fine until you did that Hummel."  
"Asshole"  
"Bitch"  
"Whore"  
"Twink"

"Kurt? Sebastian?"  
The two boys froze upon hearing the familiar voice of Blaine Anderson approaching.

"Hi honey." Kurt shuddered when he realized how that sounded coming from Sebastian. He ignored the confused look on Blaine's face and the widened eyes of Kurt- or in this case, Sebastian, and backtracked. "I mean, Hi Blaine. Just…hi."

Blaine pulled up a chair and sat beside _Kurt_ and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your morning sweetie?" Sebastian blinked, realization slowly dawning over him as he smirked. "Just fine Blaine. I was actually just asking Sebastian to leave."

He grinned not-so-innocently at _Sebastian_ who looked rather dumbfounded._ This is not happening _Kurt thought. He moved to speak when he saw the expectant and cocky look on _Kurt's_ face, _Sebastian_ wanting nothing more to punch that smirk out of him- but it was still _his_ face so he didn't actually move to do so.

_Sebastian_ glared at the both of them, at Blaine in haste. "Right. I was just going to infect poor gay men young and old with my sexual diseases. I'll be on my way…Kurt?" The mentioned raised an eyebrow. "Give me back my keys."

_Kurt's_ fists clenched and he glared. "It's in the pocket of your blazer dumbass." He grumbled. _Sebastian_smiled. "Right. Of course. How did that ever slip my mind. Kurt. Blaine. Have a good day." He said, standing up and walking out the door, ignoring the daggers _Kurt_ was shooting at his back.

_If Sebastian can have fun messing with my boyfriend, it's only fair to do the same…_he mused. Once out of sight, Blaine turned to _Kurt_. "What was that about?"

_Kurt_ shook his head. "Oh…nothing. He always acts weird right?" Blaine shrugged. "Maybe. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect."


End file.
